darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
206
Willie continues to investigate the Collins family legends and runs afoul of new Collins family defender Burke. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. Two men have come to Collinwood, two strangers; that they are there is strange, and the men themselves have a strangeness, each in his own terrifying way. But what is strangest of all is their effect on one woman in particular. In her bedroom, Elizabeth absently files her nails and ignores Victoria's questions about David (should she allow him to select his own books as he has maxed out on the text they are using?). Elizabeth gives her blanket agreement. Victoria, who starts to leave, can tell that Elizabeth is worried about Collinwood's unwelcome guests and offers her help. Elizabeth does the old turnaround, accusing Victoria of being worried; Victoria states that no, she's not worried, she's frightened. Act I Elizabeth says that Victoria has no reason to be frightened, but Victoria can't help the way she feels. Elizabeth thinks that Carolyn might have overreacted to the Willie situation, only to retract her statement when Victoria points out that Carolyn isn't the type of person to pull a gun on someone. Victoria admits that what she's really frightened of is Elizabeth, and believes Mrs. Stoddard is in some kind of trouble. Elizabeth denies this and and bitches Victoria out when she has trouble believing that Elizabeth would have friends like Jason McGuire and Willie Loomis. Elizabeth thinks it's good to have new and different faces at Collinwood, to upset the routine. Upset by her outburst, she apologizes to Victoria, who again offers her assistance. Downstairs in the foyer, Willie admires the portrait of Barnabas Collins, particularly the jewels; Mrs. Johnson, who is busy dusting, states that a good heart and a clear conscience are all one needs. Willie doesn't believe he has those things, and asks if Barnabas did; Mrs. Johnson quotes the Bible. They gossip about the Collins family jewels, until Mrs. Johnson remembers she doesn't gossip. She suggests Willie, who is becoming obsessed with the idea, find other things to occupy his mind. Act II At Burke's hotel room, Burke has some things of David's from the fishing trip. Victoria's mind is elsewhere; Burke suspects McGuire and/or Loomis has fouled up her mood. He is shocked to hear how Elizabeth failed to react to the volatile situation between Willie and Carolyn and resolves to bolt up to Collinwood to help her; he wants to be the one to do her in if anyone does. Act III At Collinwood, Elizabeth is furious that Burke is trying to help and annoyed that Vicki went to Burke. He relays that Willie is dangerous and Elizabeth becomes more enraged. She needs peace and quiet, not help. As Burke is leaving, a sincerely grateful Elizabeth thanks him for his offer of help. Act IV Willie refuses to let Victoria pass; her shouts call Burke out. Willie calls him 'big man' and then takes it back; Burke stands up for Victoria. Willie mouths off to him and Burke pushes him against the grandfather clock. Elizabeth implores Burke to leave; Victoria joins her pleas. Burke lets Willie go with a warning and Willie stalks up the stairs. When Willie's gone, Elizabeth scolds Burke for being like Willie and Burke is outraged that Elizabeth is turning down his offer of help because of Collins pride. Burke suspects the real reasons for Elizabeth's complacency in the Loomis matter and again offers help; Elizabeth storms out near tears. Memorable quotes Mrs. Johnson to Willie (when he says he saw a beatnik dressed like the portrait of Barnabas): Oh, you'd better not let Mr. Roger hear you say his ancestors looked like any beatnik. Mrs. Johnson (to Willie): A good heart and a clear conscience are the only jewels worth having. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 207. * This episode was pushed a day forward, due to the AFTRA strike. It was originally slated for broadcast on April 10. * Starting with this episode, Dark Shadows is seen a half-hour earlier, at 3:30pm Eastern time. It would remain in this timeslot until July 15, 1968. * This episode marks John Karlen's first appearance as Willie Loomis, a role previously played, for five episodes, by James Hall. Karlen would remain with the series until the final episode in 1971. * The Smith Brothers portrait can be seen in the Collinwood foyer, to the left of the grandfather clock. * In Burke's room at Collinsport Inn, for the first and only time a barometer is seen hanging on the wall. This barometer has previously been used for the sets of the Collinwood study (169), Garner & Garner's Collinsport branch law office of Frank Garner (148), and Roger Collins' office at the cannery (45). Story * TIMELINE: Day 56 begins, and will end in 207. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone shadow can be seen on the wall of Elizabeth's bedroom. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 206 on the IMDb The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 206 0206